Отступничество
by Kay Halli
Summary: Это - перевод фика "Defection" авторства writer29. Разрешение на перевод получено. Саммари: Старскрим присоединился к автоботам. POV Уилджека. Возможно, я его ещё апгрейдану.


**Отступничество.**

А ты помнишь ещё те дни? Дни, когда ваше солнце согревало нас, а звёзды давали свет. Дни, когда небо было такого глубокого синего цвета. Даже если мы и не были счастливы тогда, мы всё-таки знали, что всё в порядке, и даже атаки десептиконов, случавшиеся время от времени, не могли поколебать этой уверенности. И хотя жизнь, как и прежде, имела мало смысла, она всё-таки была простой и понятной и могла претендовать на его наличие.  
А потом у нас появился Скайфайр, а за ним к нам пришёл Старскрим.

Если обозначить то, что случилось после этого, как «всё полетело к Юникрону на рога», это будет всё равно, что назвать ураган освежающим бризом. Я всегда считал, что Мегатрон был счастлив увидеть своего «ненадёжного» заместителя по другую сторону баррикад – ведь теперь его не ничто не удерживало от того, чтобы застрелить мерзавца, не говоря уже о том, что и целиться теперь было на порядок проще. И только потом я понял, насколько хитроумным и дальновидным был лидер десептиконов на самом деле: он отпустил Старскрима и не преследовал его, потому что знал, что с нами сделает присутствие экс-десептикона.  
Своими успехами в ведении боевых действий на Земле мы были во многом обязаны людям, с которыми мы поддерживали хорошие отношения. Без их милосердия и доброй воли у нас не было бы базы, пищи – никаких ресурсов вообще. Нам просто пришлось бы грабить и отнимать силой, как десептиконам. И мне очень хочется надеяться на то, что дружба между нашими расами основывалась на чём-то большем, чем наш голод и ваш страх. Я хотел бы верить в то, что мы нравились друг другу.  
Мы не могли отправить Старскрима обратно к десептиконам. Его боевой опыт и предоставленная нам информация о противнике были слишком ценны, и, хоть он и не был лоялен по отношению к какой бы то ни было фракции, он был лоялен по отношению к Скайфайру. Для нас и это уже было хорошо.  
И Старскрим присоединился к автоботам.  
Как же тогда обозлилось на нас всё человечество! Даже сейчас, много лет спустя, я всё ещё прекрасно помню пронзительные голоса новостных дикторов, обвинения, страхи, которые я понимал лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось.  
_- Да на чьей они вообще стороне?!  
- Это что, шутка такая? Пожурили слегка и – бабах! – этот убийца один из них?!!  
- Это заговор! Они все преследуют одну и ту же цель!  
- Что и требовалось доказать: они все кибертронцы, и свои им всегда будут дороже каких-то органических насекомых!_  
Помню, как сильно вы были рассержены. Помню, как некоторые из вас требовали правосудия. Помню, как некоторые жаждали его «крови». Помню, как кто-то утверждал, что нет никакой разницы между одним из самых высокопоставленных офицеров десептиконской армии за всю историю гражданских войн Кибертрона и «учёным», искренне заинтересованным в новейших научно-исследовательских разработках человечества.  
- Дурдом какой-то… – сказал тогда Сайдсвайп, просматривая очередной выпуск новостей. – Неужели люди и правда настолько тупы?!  
- Как они смогли так быстро забыть те времена, когда мы защищали их? Как смогли забыть всё то, чем мы ради них пожертвовали? – удручённо пробормотал Перцептор.  
Я знаю, что прошу от вас слишком многого, но поймите, Перцептор ничего такого тогда не имел ввиду. Ему просто было больно, как и всем нам.  
И Карли тогда ответила:  
- Так же, как и вы, автоботы, смогли забыть обо всех тех людях, которых убил Старскрим!  
И какое у неё тогда было лицо. Лицо человека, преданного лучшим другом.  
И только потом мы вспомнили, что одной из жертв… одним из убитых… был дядя Карли. Он отпихнул её с траектории движения сикера, нацелившегося на захват заложника, и обозлённый Старскрим забрал его с собой в верхние слои атмосферы, где ему нечем было дышать, а потом сбросил в океан.  
Тело тогда так и не нашли.  
Но самое страшное заключалось в том, что мы не вспомнили об этом сразу. При ней.  
Позже Старскрим случайно подслушал мой разговор с Оптимусом и лицемерно заметил, что: «Невозможно запомнить каждого раздавленного тобой муравья.»  
Сикер ни на секунду не заморачивался вопросами искупления или правости дела. Он вообще не считал, что ему нужно что-то искупать. Он пришёл сюда только ради Скайфайра. Даже сейчас Старскрим не изменился ни на йоту – всё такой же отстранённый и тщеславный эгоист. А наш бедный добрый дурак Скайфайр просто не замечает этого, как не замечал и тогда.  
И мы не могли изгнать его. К добру или к худу, но Старскрим стал автоботом, и мы просто не имели права передать его – или Скайфайра – десептиконам.

В качестве прощания с «Арком» Карли умудрилась попасть паяльником в левый оптосенсор Старскрима, разбив при этом стекло и расплавив участок функциональной нейросети. Неплохой бросок, на самом деле; ведь когда Рэтчет закончил ремонт, «Арк» успели покинуть последние люди.

Но нам ведь тоже пришлось нелегко! Наша нерушимая вера в Оптимуса Прайма и его офицеров сильно тогда пошатнулась… да, собственно, с тех пор она уже и не была прежней. И на Кибертроне и на Земле были те, кто считал, что Старскрим должет быть взят под стражу и осуждён за все многочисленные преступления, совершённые во время войны. А вместо этого начались переговоры.  
Как солдат и непосредственный участик тех событий, я прекрасно понимаю, как тяжело было нашим главным принять такое решение. В конце-концов, многие из них не меньше нас желали втихую удавить сикера во время перезарядки. Но его боевой опыт и предоставленная нам информация о противнике были слишком ценны – и мы знали это. И он знал, что мы знали.  
Как кибертронец, я понимаю, что вы, люди, чувствовали тогда. Понимаю, ибо отголоски того предательства не утихли до сих пор. Наши эмоции до последнего бита совпадают с вашими, просто мы скрываем их гораздо лучше. Просто потому, что Оптимус Прайм – наш лидер, и хотя он иногда принимает дикие решения, мы обязаны поддержать его, если хотим воочию увидеть конец этой войны.

Ты и твой сын ушли последними. И я признателен вам за это.  
Помнишь ли ты ещё те дни – маленькую отсрочку перед неизбежным? То, как ты начал аккуратно укладывать свои инструменты, не разбрасывая их по верстаку как прежде, дабы «не искать суматошно по сумкам на следующий день»? То, как ты отпустил Спайка и Бамблби «проветриться» – и они оба поняли, что это – их последняя совместная поездка?  
Помнишь, как мы тогда строили что-то… или чинили, не важно. В любом случае, над чем бы мы тогда ни работали, это был только повод не сосредотачиваться на творящемся вокруг нас – но нам и это не удалось.  
Помнишь ту неловкую паузу, как-то случайно повисшую между нами? Помнишь, как ты сказал мне:  
- Они хотят забрать моего мальчика.  
Я удивлённо приподнял грань оптосенсора:  
- Кто?  
- Правительство. Власти. Центры социального обеспечения и адаптации несовершеннолетних. Без разницы.  
- Это связано с твоей…?  
- Женой? Да. Мне намедни позвонил её адвокат.  
Ты тогда не мог смотреть на меня. Тебе просто было очень трудно в этом признаться. Я помнил, как однажды Бамблби спросил Спайка, где его мать, на что тот беззаботно ответил, что она просто однажды собрала вещи и уехала, сказав, что не создана для материнства. Ему это практически не причиняло боли. В отличие от тебя.  
Ты сам вырастил и воспитал Спайка, и вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, она вернулась. Вернулась с чётким намерением забрать его у тебя.  
Я потом видел её пару раз в новостях. Слушал её заявления о том, что её ребёнок был обманут, введён в заблуждение, но что она всегда готова помочь ему прийти в себя и дать ему желанный дом. Слушал её обвинения в твой адрес, что, мол, ты промыл Спайку мозги, заставив его верить «чудовищам в овечьих шкурах».  
- Разве он недостаточно взрослый для такого рода разбирательств? Разве ему всё ещё нужен официальный опекун?  
- Ему не хватает всего-навсего пары лет. А учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию, суд скорее всего передаст права опеки ей. И знаешь, КУДА он попадёт в таком случае? – ты тогда очень странно улыбнулся. От той улыбки у меня до сих пор прихватывает нейросеть. – Она думает, что он чокнулся. Она отправит его в психиатрическую лечебницу, где его «вылечат».  
Я и теперь помню тот ужас, что я тогда испытал. Мы ведь всё-таки успели достаточно хорошо изучить вашу культуру, чтобы понять, что ты имел ввиду под этим «лечением».  
- Но ведь ни один нормальный человек, искренне любящий своего ребёнка, ни за что на свете…  
- Некоторые очень страшные вещи в этом мире совершались как раз таки из любви к ближнему своему.  
Мы словно по команде посмотрели на выход из комнаты, точно зная, что именно сейчас Скайфайр восторженно показывает Старскриму главную лабораторию «Арка» уровнем ниже.  
- Мы ведь и правда никогда не станем настоящими друзьями? – спросил ты, всё ещё улыбаясь этой странной, напряжённой улыбкой.  
- О чём ты? Мы – друзья.  
Но ты продолжал, как будто и не слыша меня:  
- Как бы там ни было, вы – это вы, а мы – это мы. И он – один из вас, так какое вам дело до белковых?  
- Ты в своём уме?!  
- А что, ты считаешь, тут есть хоть кто-то «в своём уме»?  
- Ты для меня не просто белковое.  
- А вот я уже и не знаю, кто ты для меня. – но именно в этот момент ты перестал улыбаться. Потерянный, усталый, стареющий человек.  
Мы тогда снова замолчали, но, вспоминая об этом теперь, я понимаю, что ты просто хотел разозлить меня. Тебе тогда было бы гораздо проще уехать.  
Мы оба знали, что нам придётся сделать, не так ли?  
Тебе придётся уехать. Мне – остаться. Тебе – ради сына, мне – ради нашего лидера.  
На следующий день Оптимус официально примет Старскрима в автоботы.  
На следующий день ваша почти детская вера в нас пошатнётся и исчезнет навсегда.  
На следующий день автоботы лишатся своего единства.  
На следующий день сама жизнь лишится последней толики смысла.  
Но мы молчали. Просто сидели рядом, запоминая тот последний день, когда ещё можно было называть друг друга друзьями.


End file.
